


HES REAL

by trivialtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Shaming, Body Worship, Drabble, Dream Team Makes Sapnap Feel Better About His Body, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Especially Sapnap's, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Insecure Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Romantic if you squint, Twitter, Twitter is the cause of all the world's problems, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialtrash
Summary: Lately Sapnap has been distressed about his body, his face and his whole appearance in general. The fans had been making comments, both good and bad and their words kept ringing in his head. The comments and thoughts work themselves deep into his psyche and leaves him restless at night.Thankfully he has amazing friends who know just what to do to make him feel better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 41





	HES REAL

**Author's Note:**

> just dumb little twitter drabbles :)

Lately Sapnap has been distressed about his body, his face and his whole appearance in general. The fans had been making comments, both good and bad and their words kept ringing in his head. The comments and thoughts work themselves deep into his psyche and leaves him restless at night. 

As much as the nice comments telling him how his body is perfect the way it is, they don’t feel real, just stupid little words on a screen from people who he doesn’t know and probably never will. At this rate he just wanted them to stop talking about it at all. It’s ruining his daily routine and he just wants to shove his head under a pillow until the internet shuts up about him. 

It comes up on call with Dream and George one night, starting off as an offhand joke that quickly spirals as Sapnap gets snappy. He lashes out and his friends quickly realize something’s wrong. They try cheering him up; telling him he's perfect the way he is and that his body is beautiful and shouldn't have to fit those people's shitty standards. It sounds exactly like the strangers online. It doesn't really sink in for sმp, he doesn’t let it. He keeps denying it as he grows increasingly more agitated. He finally snaps when Dream is the one who tries to console him, George not really knowing what to say. Sapnap yells, "You've never even shown your face before, Dream! Let alone your body! How the fuck would you know?!" And leaves the call in a huff, not giving them even a moment to respond. George tries to message him after but sapიap ignores it. Dream is oddly silent. Sapnap goes to bed with corrosive thoughts attacking his mind and manages to fall asleep in a cold sweat and dry tears. 

He wakes up the next day to twitter exploding with "HES REAL" and he sees a message from Dream just saying ":)" It's quickly followed up from another message from Dream saying, "now, can we laugh at all the dumb people who think they have the right to judge our bodies, together?" 

Sapnap feels a stray tear slide down his cheek and he wipes it away with a smile. He chuckles wetly before sending back a simple, “Yeah” and hugs the phone close to his chest. Maybe he could let their kind words in once in a while. Dream and George were idiots. But they were  _ his _ idiots and they cared about him. He just needed to remember that every now and then. 

  
  


Dream: <3

George: fine… <3 ig

It was a lot easier to remind himself when they made it so apparent. He was lucky to have them in his life.

Sapnap: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on the MCYT AO3 Discord! Whether you be an author looking for place to brainstorm and share your work, or a reader looking for a place to find smaller authors and great works by all sorts of people, there's a great community and some server events for everyone :) https://discord.gg/Ea5tVA3wUF


End file.
